Friendship
by Greenyfeathery
Summary: The people of Anubis House all live in close proximity... It's not possible that there aren't any friendships made! Explore all the different friendships in Anubis House. SMALL hints of romance. One friendship per chapter. T for turtle!
1. Chapter 1:Joy and Patricia

**Author's Note: Hi there! Erm... well this is a little awkward, isn't it? This is my first fanfic for House of Anubis, and I hope you like it. I came up with this one day when I realised just how much of the friendships are neglected here in , and I just wanted to have a series of one-shots that described the friendships between everyone in Anubis House... There will be some romance, but the focus is on friendships. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:The author does not own anything in this story except the plot.**

Chapter One: Patricia and Joy

Patricia and Joy were a match made in heaven, when it came to best friends. Sure, they were different, what with Patricia being somewhat edgier to Joy's happy-go-lucky demeanour, but it was because of their differences that they were best mates.

It was by sheer coincidence that they happened to arrive at Anubis House at pretty much the same time, with Patricia arriving just a few minutes after Joy when they first met, aged eleven. Patricia and Joy both remembered that fateful day.

_Joy and Patricia's parents had just left Anubis house with hurried hugs, and promises of telephone calls as soon as they got back. Patricia, being the bolder one, grinned at Joy._

"_I'm Patricia. What's your name?" Joy blinked as she realised that the other girl was talking to her. She was definitely missing her parents, and was worried about whether she would make any friends here. Plus, the housekeeper Victor looked really unfriendly and mean._

"_Joy. So... I guess we're going to be housemates then."At that moment, Victor came in and looked at the girls._

"_You're the new girls then? You'll be staying in a room together upstairs. All students must be in their rooms by nine o'clock, and by ten all the lights must be off and I want to hear a pin drop." Victor said menacingly. Then he turned around and gestured for them to enter into the living room, before walking in himself._

"_He looks like a goblin." Patricia whispered to Joy. Joy giggled. She knew that she had met her best friends already._

From then on, Joy and Patricia were linked together, arm in arm as much as possible. Whether they were at school or at Anubis House, they spent almost all their time together. They were the closest of friends within a few weeks, and there was hardly anything that ever spurred an argument between them. In fact, there were only one thing that they disagreed about.

Twilight.

Twilight was never a problem between the two girls at first, seeing as they were only eleven when they first met at Anubis house. But that Christmas, when Patricia and Joy were thirteen, Patricia, seeing that some of the other girls from the other houses had talked about something called Twilight, decided to get a copy of the book for Joy, hoping that by introducing her to Twilight she would finally be able to get her to watch some of the more gory movies that were about vampires. Of course, at that time she hadn't realized it was a love story, otherwise she wouldn't have touched it with a ten foot long pole. However, Patricia had only heard snippets of the conversation that the girls had held and anyway, how bad could a story about vampires be? It was better than getting her a rom-com, because most likely Joy had already watched the one she would get.

Patricia severely regretted what she had said about vampires later on. Joy had positively squealed when she saw the book, which was a good thing but confused Patricia...until she realised it was a love story. A bloody love story, and not just any love story, but one about vampires. Usually, Patricia would have simply let it go, but within two days, Joy had finished the book and was begging Patricia to read it.

"I'm not reading that book! It's a bloody love story, Joy, a love story, and you know I don't do that kind of books." Patricia said adamantly.

"Oh, come on Trixie! It's about vampires anyway, and aren't you always bugging me to watch movies about vampires anyways? Come on, read it and then afterwards we can watch the movie!"Joy replied.

"I said no."

"You gave it to me for my christmas present anyway, so it's only fair that you read it. I want to talk about how cute Edward and Bella are together, anyways."

"Joy, no meant no."

"I'll let you watch that movie you've been nagging at me to watch for ages if you read it." There was a long silence as Joy looked at Patricia expectantly, while Patricia pretended to think about it.

"You'll hate it though. It's about zombies." Patricia smirked as she said this. Joy had had a rather unfortunate experience with Alfie and Jerome when she first came to Anubis House along with Patricia, and she hadn't been very fond of zombies ever since.

"I'll watch it. But you have to read the book."

"Deal."

Of course, Patricia being Patricia, hated the book. The second she finished the book, Patricia went up to Joy and said,

"Oh gods, I feel so bad now. I should have never gotten you that present. It's horrible! Bella's so whiny and honestly, sparkly vampires? I swear, Joy, I'll get you a new present..." she was cut off by Joy, who looked very shocked at her best friend's response.

"Wait, you didn't like it?

"Bella's so whiny, and what was it with Edward and his family's sparkly vampire thing? Vampires are not supposed to sparkle in the sun. They are meant to burn! Burn! God, they so messed up vampires. Not only that, Edward acts like such an idiot throughout the whole thing, and it was so bloody obvious that they were vampires from the start..."

That conversation ended with Joy refusing to talk to Patricia unless she would read the rest of the series AND watch the movies coming up.

Despite that, they still got along most of the time, and eventually most of the other members of Anubis simply decided that it would be best to just steer the two girls away from any mention of the word Twilight, though Joy would still force Patricia into reading the books and going to the movies because at the end of the day, she did promise, didn't she?

**Author's afterthoughts: Hm... I'm not sure I liked the way it turned out. I mean, most of the story just centers around some Twilight bashing, and I wanted to add more of the friendship into it. Anyways, I hope you liked this one-shot. Please suggest what friendship I should do next. I'm starting with the obvious, but I want to do the less obvious ones later on because I think it'll be funny (I've actually thought of a Fabian and Jerome friendship that I find pretty funny, and I've come up with a reason why Jerome hates Mick as much as he does) I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I hope for some. Be harsh, I need the opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2:Jerome and Fabian

**Author's notes: Firstly, yay! People come and actually read my stuff! So, I'm going to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Oh, and before I forget: Should I get a Beta, and if so is anyone here willing to be my beta? If so, please PM me...Okay, ramble over, enjoy next chapter, and reviews are appreciated. Oh, and just so everyone knows, this isn't done in any particular order.I'm just doing them as I think of them, so obviously the timeline isn't perfect.**

Chapter 2: Fabian and Jerome

There had been a time where Fabian and Jerome had been friends. Not exactly best friends (that was reserved for Alfie and Alfie only), but they were quite close. Close enough that Fabian and Jerome would hang out, close enough to help each other out when they needed help. They were friendly with each other, and the three boys had fun as a group.

The friendship had been crafted at first purely because they were the only three boys in the house, and boys had to stick together just as the girls did. It was something that just happened- nothing drastic that caused the friendship to happen. It just did. And so, that was how the friendship was created.

Time went on, and life was simple for the students of Anubis house. Back when they were good friends, Fabian would even help out in the occasional prank himself, enjoying a bit of a laugh with Jerome and Alfie as they heard the girl in Form 4 scream at the fake spider they had put in her bed.

But all good things must eventually end, and as the three boys grew older, they slowly grew apart. By the time they were thirteen, Fabian had become closer to Patricia and Joy, and had begun taking more of an interest in schoolwork, while Jerome and Alfie were as engrossed in pranks as before, and were still as immature as ever. They were still friends and did things together though.

However, Jerome did not mature as Fabian had, and that got to Fabian as time went by and pranks after pranks were played on him and his fellow housemates. Eventually, Fabian had enough of Jerome's snarky comments and pranks, especially the ones targeted towards Joy and Patricia, and the friendship between them got rockier and rockier. Eventually, they reached a stage where they could barely be considered as friends anymore, a position that has remained there ever since.

Despite that, there was still a small, small part of Fabian that maybe, maybe just still considered Jerome a friend. Even after all of that fiasco. Even though the pranks and comments are a pain in the arse, there was still a small part of Fabian that considered the good times they had. Maybe he missed that, and that was why when he saw Jerome and Alfie around the house at night, carrying out a new plan, he didn't have the heart to stop them.

If there was one thing that symbolised their friendship, Fabian and Jerome would both have to say one thing, and one thing only: A signed copy of The Universe is your Friend. Yes, there was more to why Fabian was so reluctant to let it go (aside from the fact that he loved science), and it was because it was the symbol of Fabian and Jerome's friendship.

See, though Jerome would rather die rather than admit it now, there was a time where he had quite enjoyed reading about science, and even now, he was quite good at the subject. Fabian and him had both been excited for the release of the book as well as the fact that there was going to be a signing in the town near them at the weekend. Jerome, being the kind of person he was, refused to tell anyone his true intentions of going into town for fear of being labelled as a nerd, simply left early in the morning after clearing it with Trudy. Ironically, so had Fabian.

That was why it was so awkward when they found they were both at the start of the line for the signing at eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. In the end, they simply ignored each other and got their books signed, before sheepishly walking out of the bookstore, book in hand (or in Jerome's case, hidden in his bag). They didn't even look at each other when they took the same bus home, and after getting off the bus Jerome even took a very long winded way of getting back home. Neither of them had mentioned it since, but it was still something that they kept to heart. Something that reminded them why they were friends- because they did have similarities, despite the differences.

Jerome remembered how awkward that day was. It was well awkward, though he should have really seen it coming, seeing as Fabian was the one that introduced him to the author anyways. He remembers the conversations they used to have together, and how excited he was at the mention of science. Not that he would tell Fabian, but he thought Fabian, Alfie and him made a pretty good crew back in the good old days. But those days were long gone, and even Alfie was ditching him for the scooby-doo gang that Fabian and his mates were up to these days.

Later on, he remembers that Alfie had told him that they had to give up one thing that they treasured. Immediately, Jerome knows what item it is. It's going to be that signed copy of The Universe is Your Friend. He checks Fabian's bedroom while he isn't looking, and sure enough, where the book used to be (Fabian likes things in a particular order), the book is gone.

Jerome doesn't know why, but he takes his own copy of The Universe is Your Friend (signed as well), and slips it in their while Fabian's out. He tries to convince himself it's because he's now a nerdy swot and doesn't like books like that anymore, but deep down, he knows it's because of something else.

Friendship.

**Author's afterthoughts: Bet you didn't have this coming! I had fun with this one, though it's late at night and this might be a little loony now, because I'm super tired. I've always wanted to bring out Jerome's nerdy side, and I always thought that they might have been friends at one point. What do you think? And what do you think I should do next? If you have any ideas for what examples I might use for stories as well I would love to hear them. Please rate and review. I'm not doing the no new chapter until _ reviews thing but I want to hear your responses!**


	3. Chapter 3:Amber and Jerome

**Author's notes: Okay, first off, thank you Echo101 for putting this story on your favourites, LiveLaughLoveReadForever for alerting this story and Jamber111 for doing both! I'm happy right now, so I've decided to write another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Jamber111. I'm a Jara fan, but I've always found the Jerome and Amber contrast hilarious, so I've decided to write a Jamber friendship/one-sided crush thing here.**

**Warning before reading: This chapter has the implications of the pairing(s): Jamber and Jara in it. ( I always feel you should tell people if there are any pairings beforehand) Also, some Peddie in it (because we all love that pairing, don't we?).**

**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing except for the plot and story idea.**

Chapter 3: Amber and Jerome

Jerome had once had a crush on Amber Millington. What else explained how he had even gotten that picture of Amber in her...ahem...less attractive form? Obviously, nobody apart from his deepest, most darkest parts of his brain that even allowed that thought knew that... or at least he thought so.

It was a normal day at Anubis House, and everyone had gathered at the dinner table. Jerome and Alfie were throwing food at each other as usual, Amber, Nina and Mara were discussing hair products (or rather, Amber was talking about hair products while Nina and Mara politely pretended to listen), and Patricia and Joy were in one of their heated discussions about Twilight.

"Hey Jerome, remember when you we were thirteen you had this overly crazy and obsessive crush on me?" Amber said out of the blue suddenly. Alfie immediately began to splutter, while Jerome's face turned red as the entire table turned to look at him. Including Mara. 'Oh god, shoot me now please', Jerome thought as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah!" Patricia said, smirking at the opportunity to make fun of Jerome. "You were completely gaga, full blown crazy about Amber. Almost as much as Alfie used to be, actually." Jerome took this opportunity to send a death glare at Patricia.

"I had a crush on...Amber? No, I don't think so." Jerome tried to sound as calm and collected as he could in his embarrassment. This was most definitely was ruining his reputation.

"Uh, yes you did. I mean, how else did you get that horrible picture of me in the elections?" Amber said.

"I'm... good at spying." Jerome frowned as he caught Fabian, Nina and Eddie attempting to stifle their laughter, while Patricia and Joy were full on laughing.

"Yeah right, slimeball! You were always sneaking around Amber and Mara's room, and I swear they kept on losing stuff at that point. I always wondered why you would spend so much time with Amber and Mara..." Patricia's smirk grew larger.

"It's okay Jerome, everyone falls for me. It's impossible not to." Amber said to Jerome, who looked extremely red and frustrated at the same time. This led to all of the members of the group laughing or at least giggling except for Mara, who was too polite to laugh (though she had a suppressed smile on her face), Alfie, who was too shocked to be laughing and Amber, who was just too oblivious.

Jerome didn't talk for the rest of the dinner, while everyone else made jokes on Jerome's expense, even Alfie after he got over the initial shock.

"So, do tell us. How did you get that picture of Amber... you know the one that you used against her in the elections?" Patricia said as she put on a posh accent, pretending to be a presenter. Jerome said nothing to her face but muttered a string of extremely rude words under his breath as he continued to poke at his pasta.

"Woah, language, Jerome! It's rude for a gentleman to swear in the presence of a lady he wishes to court!" Joy giggled as she said this, and turned to high-five Patricia. Jerome glowered at the two of them, which resulted in more giggles, one even escaping from the usually uptight and polite Mara.

"Tell me, why did you like Amber in the first place? It doesn't seem like you would be the type to like somebody like her." Eddie taunted as he said this, before turning to grin at Patricia.

"Oh for god's sake, boy, I was thirteen! Will you just drop it and go back to pining after Patricia?" Jerome got up, before storming away to his room.

"So you admit it, then?" Joy remarked, causing everyone except for Patricia and Eddie who were blushing to laugh once more, and even Mara was grinning. After a long time, everyone finally got over it, and there was a sort of awkward silence between the rest of Anubis House.

"I feel really bad for not doing anything." Mara sighed as she finally returned to her now cold pasta, which had barely been touched.

"Oh, don't be, Jerome's... never mind. I didn't say anything." Alfie quickly stopped in his tracks as he realised what he was about to say. Everyone else looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Sigh. What would Victoria Beckham do in this situation?"Amber furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide- she had had another one of her 'Eureka!' moments again.

"I know! I'll let him down gently. That's the best way to deal with it, and is definitely classy." As Patricia rolled her eyes, she got up from her seat and went to find Jerome.

"This is going to be interesting." Patricia smirked.

"Jerome?" Amber's voice came from outside of Jerome's bedroom.

"Come in." Jerome sighed as he opened the door for Amber, before plopping down on his bed.

Amber began to say something, but before she got a chance to, Jerome simply interrupted her.

"Before you say anything stupid, I don't fancy you. I admit, I used to but not anymore." Jerome said grumpily.

"Really? Yay! Because I thought that if you still liked me, then I would have to do the whole letting you down gently thing and that would have been awkward." Amber exaggerated the word 'awkward', while Jerome simply rolled his eyes.

"So are we done here now?" he said, eyeing the door as he said those words, before Amber grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you don't! Firstly, you have to tell me why you fancied me and why you stopped fancying me." Amber demanded as she sat down on Alfie's bed.

"What makes you think I would tell you?"

"I'll tell everyone you still fancy me and that would ruin your chances with Mara, wouldn't it."

"..."

"I wasn't supposed to mention the Mara part, was I?"

"..."

"If you must know, I think you guys are adorable together and I fully support Jara! So does Alfie, he told me and I bet you..." Amber trailed off as she saw Jerome's eyes widen, before he bolted out of the door. Five seconds later, he ran back.

"Thanks for the tip off, Amber and by the way, very sly thing you did there, blackmailing me. Seems my years of being here have rubbed off. Now excuse me, but I need to go and kill Alfie right about... now." Jerome ran out of the door again, in pursuit of a certain Alfie Lewis.

The next morning, Amber presented Jerome with a Jara scrapbook as a token of her friendship. No one really knew what happened to it but it was never seen again after that day, because the second Jerome saw it he yelped and ran off with it immediately.

**Author's afterthoughts: There was a bit more Jara than I thought would happen, but I always saw Amber as being a kind of wingman(woman) for Jara. This chapter was extremely entertaining for me to write, and I loved the team work with Patricia and Joy here, picking at Jerome one after another. Hope you liked this chapter, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Author's Note small drabble included

**AN: Firstly, I've had to type this like three times because of internet issues and document manager being dumb. So I'm going to type it again now. I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, it's because of (insert stupid excuse that no one wants to hear here). So, here's the thing. I'm stuck. So, send me some prompts of what pair you want to see, and a prompt for them. **

**I'm thinking of starting a mystery fic or a multi chapter fic of a girl that goes to Anubis House (god, how cliche but I promise no romance for her). What do you think?**

**Because I feel bad, let me give you a short drabble.**

"Hand it over, Clarke."

"No thanks, Trixie. You can't make me."

"Why do you want it anyways?"

"Because it's hilarious... I mean, everyone in the house knows but imagine if Isis House knew. Who knew Trixie-"

"SHUT IT!"

"And Horus House too. I mean, didn't you go out with-"

"I said-"

"Hey Yacker, what are you and Clarke here arguing about? Here, lemme see."

"..."

"..."

"Yacker, seriously? I think you and I look pretty sweet in this picture, kissing, or is it called 'snogging' here? Not bad, Clarke."

"Thanks Eddie, and you should seriously consider running before Patricia goes crazy just about-"

"EDDIE AND JEROME, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU TWO, EVEN IF YOU, EDDIE ARE MY BOYFRIEND."

"-now. And she's serious about killing you."


End file.
